The Covenant: Hidden Secrets
by StoryTeller5523
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Dreams. Oh my how things can change after two years. Everyones life is different, but can some adjust to the change? Now that they're all home secrets start to come out... Ready yourself for a fight to the death.
1. Chapter 1: Things Have Changed

The Covenant: Hidden Secrets.

Ch.1: Things have changed

**2 years ago.**

**One week after the accident!**

Sweating I ran to the ruins of the Putnam barn, looking around at all the ash from the wood. The barn was no more just a big pile of ash and wood. I looked around at all the damage that had come from that night. All the emotions started coming back. After they rushed Tyler to the hospital and shocked his heart back he was fine. Aside from the fact that he now had to take easy with a lot of stuff when it came to his heart, but he was normal. I just stood and stared at it all. How did Chase get out I mean really the barn exploded right after he went in. Something's will never be that same after this night. I turned around to head back to the road and where ever I'd come from but I ran into someone I thought I'd never see again. Chase he grabbed me and started pulling me back towards the ruins.

"Ally!" Tyler said yelling at me trying to get me to wake up.

"NO!" I screamed back before noticing I was dreaming.

"Babe, its fine it was just a dream!" Tyler told me holding my head in his hands. "Everything is fine now!"

"But they never found his body." I said crying into Tyler's shoulder.

"Chase is out of our lives for good." Tyler said holding me tighter. "I promise."

**Present!**

"**Jackson!" I screamed in my nephews face.**

"**Sissy!" He screamed back at the top his lungs.**

"**Jackson!" I screamed back before hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. He went to scream back but I put my index finger over my closed lips to show he needed to be quiet.**

"**What are you two doing?" Pogue asked coming into my room. I was sitting on my bed with Jackson in front of me like we were having a staring contest. "You need me to take him?"**

"**Nah! I'm good," I told him before getting off my bed and into my computer chair.**

"**College applications?" he asked looking at my computer.**

"**Yeah," I told him pulling on the Yale shirt I was wearing.**

"**Tyler, will get it if you don't go." He told me and I shrugged that was something I wasn't sure about. "When does he get in from New Haven anyway?"**

"**Umm… a couple of hours." I told him and I think he noticed I didn't seem very happy.**

"**Alright, want me to take lil man?" he asked me and I shook my head no before looking at the almost two year old on my bed. He was laying down looking at us talking while bopping his head side to side.**

"**I need to spend all the time I can with him." I told his daddy before he left.**

"**Daddy gone!" Jackson announced and I laughed. This little boy had been making my days since they've been back.**

"**I thought you didn't get back till 6?" Reid said hugging Tyler.**

"**I left earlier than I thought I would." Tyler lied and Reid knew it.**

"**What's going on?" Reid asked and Tyler shrugged.**

"**Nothing it's just good to be home for the holidays." He half lied that time.**

"**Ally?" Reid asking knowing that it already was the truth.**

"**We haven't had an actual conversation in over a month." Tyler told him while sitting down on Reid's couch. Reid skipped out on his first year of college to stick around Ipswich with Carson. He was now living in his own apartment and working at some place I don't remember the name of.**

"**It's probably because college applications are due when break is over." Reid announced to him about the big Yale elephant in the room.**

"**She doesn't have to go to Yale." Tyler said to himself but Reid heard.**

"**She thinks she does. Dude, you keep sending her Yale sweatshirt and hoodies." Carson kinda yelled at him while coming out of the back bedroom.**

"**How long have you been back there?" He asked not even looking at her.**

"**Since last night!" Carson sang before giving Tyler a hug. "It's good seeing you Ty, I take it you haven't seen Ally yet?"**

"**Yeah, and I take it by the hug she didn't tell you." Tyler said looking at Carson who now had her hands on her hips.**

"**Tell me what?" She asked looking from Reid to Tyler.**

"**He cheated." Reid told her and Tyler groaned before getting hit upside the head.**

"**Are you crazy?" Carson yelled at him and Tyler huffed.**

"**You don't know the whole story!" Tyler kinda yelled and Carson put her hands up in surrender.**

"**No, I don't. Ally has been really distant lately to everyone." Carson told him while going and sitting down by Reid. Tyler stood up and started pacing the room.**

"**What about Murphy MacDonald? Has she been talking to him?" Tyler asked and Carson looked at the ground. "Or your brother?"**

"**Leave Caleb out of this!" Carson said pointing her finger at Tyler. "You wouldn't be standing here if he didn't care about you."**

"**But, has he been talking to Ally?" Tyler asked and Carson shrugged.**

"**And so what if they have? They were friends, before what happened." Carson reminded him getting pissed.**

"**You just need to go talk to her." Reid said looking at him. "Dude, please. But take a shower and shave first!" They all laughed while Tyler touched his chin felt all the rough stubble which had been adding up over the past week. **

"**Jackson!" Kate yelled at him as he started throwing stuff off the table. He wasn't finished eating but all his food was on the floor among other things.**

"**He's so bad!" I told Pogue who just shook his head.**

"**I wonder where he get's it." He asked looking at me and smirking.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about." I lied joking before laughing a bit. Pogue touched my shoulder and I turned around to see Tyler standing there.**

"**Miss me?" He asked and I dropped the plate I had in my hand. **

"**Fuck!" I said bending down to get all the broken pieces.**

"**Fuck!" I heard Jackson repeat me.**

"**Language around him remember?" Kate yelled and I just rolled my eyes.**

"**Let me help." And with that Tyler was on the floor with me picking up the glass.**

"**Can we talk?" He asked and I nodded.**

"**My room." I told him after we finished picking up the plate.**

"**I'm so glad you waited to go to college!" Carson said as she lay down with Reid on the couch.**

"**Me too. I mean I love Ally and Tyler, but they're too worried about their relationship." Reid said before eating some popcorn.**

"**What time did Caleb say he was getting home?" Carson asked and Reid shrugged. About then there was a knock on the door.**

"**Who is it?" Reid yelled at the door to lazy to get up.**

"**Murphy, what the fuck are you doin' in there?" He asked with that thick Irish accent of his**

"**Mother fucker." Carson groaned wanting some alone time with Reid. "Tell him to leave!"**

"**I cant he's at the door." Reid told her using his arms to talk.**

"**Why doesn't he ever text or call first?" She asked and Reid shrugged.**

"**He just wants to get drunk." He told her and she scoffed.**

"**Bullshit, he's always drunk. That's like his personality. Not to mention he always talks about wanting to screw Ally. Why can't you be friends with his brother? At least he's nice!" Carson went on ranting and Reid huffed.**

"**Enough woman and I don't like his brother because he's into you." With that Reid got off the couch and answered the door finding Murphy leaning up against it.**

"**Hey!" Reid said before the embraced a man hug.**

"**How the fuck are you?" Murphy asked while coming in the apartment. "Carson no hug?" Carson got off the couch and hugged him.**

"**Where's your better half?" She asked and he shrugged.**

"**How the fuck should I know. The poor bastard was passed out on his bedroom floor last time I saw him." Murphy laughed before sitting down. "What's the plan for tonight?"**

"**We were watching movies." Carson said sitting down in the only chair Reid had in the living room.**

"**Fuck that! Let's party huh?" Murphy asked. "Come on Carson, you can call your one friend."**

"**I think I'm going to go home." Carson said standing up and Reid huffed.**

"**Stay please its only 7." Reid begged and Murphy jumped in.**

"**Yes, please Carson?" He begged while Carson rolled her eyes.**

"**Fine!" She finally gave in.**

"**Who was she?" I finally asked after we'd been sitting in my room not talking. I was sitting on my bed he was in the computer chair.**

"**My roommates ex." Tyler told me and just closed my eyes. "It didn't mean anything." He said kneeling down at me trying to get me to look at him.**

"**Why? Could you not keep your dick in your pants?" I asked getting mad; he just kept trying to get me to look him in his eyes. I was giving in if I looked straight into those baby blues I'd melt.**

"**I love how you're so judgmental, Mark told me about you and Murphy!" He yelled standing up and pacing.**

"**That was after the fact, and we didn't sleep together." I told him before huffing. "I can't even be around him anymore because I feel guilty."**

"**You still cheated!" he yelled at me and I huffed back at him.**

"**You did first and I just gave him head!" I screamed back getting really angry.**

"**Can we start over?" Tyler asked and I shrugged.**

"**You're away from months at a time, how do I not know if you're going to cheat again?" I asked and he shrugged.**

"**You have faith in me, the same way I'm going to have it in you." He told me staring at me and I huffed.**

"**We're done; I have no faith in you. You ruined this being gone for only 3 ½ months." I told him before kissing him on the cheek and leaving my room. Those baby blues weren't the same eyes I'd fell in love with two years ago…**


	2. Chapter 2: Endings and New Beginnings

The Covenant: Hidden Secrets

Ch.2 Endings and new beginnings.

Walking out of my room my heart sank and I didn't know if I was truly making the right decision. I turned around and looked at the door. So many things had happened could I give them all up? I just wiped my eyes hoping that the next week would go by quickly. I shot for the stairs and got a shock when I was standing in the middle of them.

"We're getting married!" Caleb shouted holding onto Sara's hand. That's the last thing I remember because I blacked out and fell down the stairs.

"Shit." Carson said as everyone helped situate me on the couch. It was pointless taking me to the hospital for my fainting spells anymore. Whenever I got stressed to the max my mind would take me out for awhile. Not like it helped any I'd be back in an hour or so, sometimes even sooner.

"It's my fault." Tyler said and Caleb just chuckled to himself. "Where's Reid?" Ty asked Carson.

"He got held up." She said while moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"Held up?" Tyler asked confused.

"He was with Murphy when I left. They were drinking so I doubt he'll be here tonight." She said before standing up straight. "Did you guys talk?" She asked looking from me to him. He just shrugged and looked down at me.

"She said we're done." He said scratching his head. "After everything she just ended it."

"I'm sorry." Carson said rocking on her heels.

"Cake?" Kate asked coming over and offering some to Tyler who just shook his head. He headed towards the kitchen and wasn't seen the rest of the night.

"Where's Reid? I haven't seen him since we've been back." Kate said looking at Carson.

"You know how guys are, always wrapped up in something." Carson told him while playing with her fingers.

"Everything okay with you guys?" Kate asked prying a little like she always did.

"Not really. He's just always with Murphy getting shit faced." Carson huffed getting tired of her boyfriend's party style.

"I'm so glad I don't have to worry about that." Kate said looking over at Pouge holding little Jaxson.

"Yeah, but I'm so glad I don't have to worry about that." Carson said and Kate knew what she meant. She was referring to Jaxson. Everyone loved him but everyone knew he wasn't supposed to be born this early. That's when Pouge started making his way over and handed Kate Jaxson who walked towards the kitchen.

"We need to have a meeting." Pouge told Carson who nodded.

"It's been awhile since we've had one of those." Carson smiled thinking about the past.

"I know where'd Tyler go?" He asked and Carson shrugged.

"He went into the kitchen, probably snuck out without anyone seeing him." Carson said while glancing down at me. "How's she been?"

"Distant, besides with Jaxson." Pouge shrugged. "Probably, hold on where's Reid?"

"Drinking with Murphy." Carson said getting mad.

"I might head over there, I miss. Well I miss everyone." Pouge confused.

"We miss you too." I spoke up.

"You okay?" They both asked at the same time and I just sat up.

"Can we get out of here?" I asked and Carson nodded.

"We can go to my house-" And I cut her off right there.

"No, Reid's?" I asked and she nodded before looking at Pouge and speaking quieter.

"Murphy's over there though." She told me and I nodded.

"Is that a yes or no?" I asked kind of being a bitch about it.

"Yeah. We can go if you want." She said not sure of her words.

"Let's." I said while standing up and getting the eye from Pouge. "What?" I asked looking at him before looking to the ground for my heels.

"You know what." He said and I just shrugged.

"Shit happens." And with that I left for the door a found a pair of heels that looked like mine and slipped them on. "You ready?" I asked Carson who nodded before we walked out without another word to anyone.

"I'm driving." She told me and I just rolled my eyes. "What happened with you and Ty?"

"We broke up." I told her before getting into the car without another word. She just stood outside shocked that I was being so short.

"Is it gay for two guys to be drinking together, alone?" Reid asked Murphy looking at him on the other end of the couch.

"No, never." Murphy told him slamming his empty beer can down on the coffee table in front of him. "But we are out of beer." Murphy said looking at Reid with a fuck this night sucks look.

"Because you can't phase yourself. All you ever do is slam beers." Reid told him while finishing off his beer and getting a sad face.

"Yeah, all my fault." Murph chuckled to himself.

"Are you okay?" Carson asked me and I just shrugged. "What do you plan on doing when we get to Reid's?" She asked and I smiled.

"Drinking myself into a coma!" I said while crossing my arms over my chest. That's when my phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Carson asked as I dug it out of my purse.

"Your brother." I told her before answering it. "Hello?" I asked wondering what the fuck he was doing calling me.

"Hey." He said slowly. "You doing okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said not wanting to have this conversation around Carson. "Why are you calling me Caleb?"

"My mothers ring." He said slowly and I knew what he meant.

"So that night. Everything you said, it was bullshit wasn't it?" I asked and I could hear him shaking his head over the phone.

"I meant it then, now I know we would never work." He told me and I just nodded.

"True. You can have it back, I'll give-" And that's when my phone went off and the car started to stop.

"What the fuck is going on?" Carson asked hitting the steering wheel.

"My phone shut off." I said throwing it to the ground. "Where are we?" I asked looking around out my window.

"Fuck!" Carson cried looking out the window then trying to start the car quickly, but it kept stalling.

"What?" I asked and huffed.

"The fucking Putman barn is right over there!" She screamed before finding her purse and dumping it out looking for her phone.

"Carson, do you see that?" I asked pointing out her window. She found her phone it was dead too. She then turned her head to look out the window and shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" She asked and I blinked and it was gone.

"Nothing, I thought I saw. Never mind." I told her slightly freaking out in the back of my mind. "Just use and try and start the bitch." I told her as I started to tense up everything was starting again; hopefully the dreams wouldn't come back. Those were a bitch to get rid of the first time.

"Ally!" Carson screamed at me and I turned and looked at her.

"What?" I asked and she shook her head at me.

"I've been yelling at you for like five minutes." She told me tapping on the steering wheel. "The car started. By it's self." She told me giving me an eyebrow raise. "You're looking pale again, like you did when you got all those nightmares. Is everything okay?"

"I thought I saw someone standing by the barn." I told her and she looked out her window quickly before turning back to me.

"I could feel the footsteps." She said and then I heard a thunder clap.

"Carson! Calm down." I told her remembering when her emotions got to the extreme she could change the weather. "Breath." I told her noticing that the lightening and thunder had stopped.

"I hate these powers." She told me remember she had to keep her feelings in check "Will you drive?" She asked and I shook my head no.

"I don't really wanna get out of the car to get in the drivers sit." I said and she shook her head yes agreeing with me. So she stepped on the gas and continued driving to Reid's. When we got there they guys had broken out Carson's hidden bottle of UV.

"You suck!" Carson said to Murphy while pulling the bottle out of his grip.

"Aye." He screamed before she took a big gulp from the bottle.

"We need to talk." She said looking at Reid.

"About?" He asked while pulling a cigarette from his pack.

"The Putnam barn." She said while walking towards the back room.

"I'll be back." Reid said while getting up to go to the back. As he got close to me I snatched the cigarette from his mouth and smiled at him and he just shook his head.

"Hey, Murph got a lighter?" I asked and he nodded slowly looking up at me before handing me one.

"Looking good love." He told me as I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Why always the compliments?" I asked while lightening the cigarette.

"Why always with the questions?" He asked with a smirking smile and I laughed. He then took the cigarette out of my mouth and put it out on the coffee table.

"What the fuck? I'm really stressed and needed that." I said and he shook his head no.

"Go out on a date with me?" He asked and I laughed.

"Why me? I'm so fucked up in the head and-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"And you have a boyfriend, who you love, and you fucked one of his best friends and it's all confusing," He said and I shook my head no then yes and no again.

"I broke up with him tonight." I said before pausing for awhile. "He cheated on me."

"Fuck the bastard," he yelled and I smiled.

"Yeah. I need a drink." I said while getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"What the fuck about the Putnam barn?" Reid asked as Carson sat on his head chugging more of the UV.

"We think we saw someone. I felt someone. I could feel there footsteps. I thought it was just miles away, but she said she saw someone." Carson said almost in tears.

"Calm down." Reid said leaning down and tapping her on her knees.

"Someone was there." She said not calming down very much, but taking deep breaths.

"What if they were just checking out the ruble." Reid said and Carson shook her head no.

"They were there one minute gone in the next second. What if it's Chase?" Carson asked before pouring more of the vodka down her throat. Reid then snatched the bottle from her and shook his head no.

"Slow down, and breath. He's gone and if he was there he would have done something." Reid said and Carson just nodded before kissing him.

"I love you." She told him and he nodded.

"I love you too." He said before kissing her back.

"This feels oddly familiar." Murphy said as I sat on the kitchen counter drinking a wine cooler out of the fridge. I raised an eyebrow at him knowing he was hinting back to the night I sucked his dick in this very kitchen.

"I was drunk that night." I lied while chuckling to myself.

"You seemed pretty damn sober if I remember right." He said shrugging scratching his head. "But I'm always fucked up so who knows?"

"You weren't that fucked up that night." I told him and he nodded.

"I know, and neither were you." He said while walking slowly over towards me with every word before he reached me.

"Were you serious about taking me to dinner?" I asked and he nodded while touching my upper thigh.

"I'd fucking kill for you." He laughed out and I smiled.

"Dinner sounds like a good start." I told him and he nodded.

"So when are you free?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Tomorrow night?" I asked and nodded his head with mine.

"Sounds good. Italian?" He asked and I smiled.

"My favorite." I said smiling before moving his hand. "Let's take this slow." I said and he got a shocked look on his face.

"Anything for you." He told me and I smiled.

"Good, now give me a piggy back ride to the living room." And he did.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Pouge asked Caleb who was punching his boxing bag.

"Sarah told me she was pregnant." He said while he continued to punch the bag. "And I'm still in love with you sister. You tell me how I'm doing."


	3. Chapter 3: Where's Tyler?

The Covenant: Hidden Secrets

Ch.3 Where's Tyler?

"Allyson Perry, wake your ass up!" I heard while getting hit by a pillow.

"What do you want Carson?" I asked while feeling a pounding in my head. Drinking a lot is not a good idea not to self.

"Um explain please." She told me with her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side.

"Explain, what?" I asked moving and feeling someone one me making me jump. "Fuck, it's just Murphy." I laughed while moving his arm from around my waist and standing up off the couch. "What?" I asked seeing the expression on her face.

"Tyler never came home last night." She told me and I shrugged.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Maybe give a fuck? That'd be an excellent idea, don't you think?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"He didn't give a fuck about me when he buried his dick inside his roommates' ex." I screamed in her face and she held her hands up in surrender.

"Fine! We're leaving to go look for him. When we get back don't be here, you selfish bitch!" She screamed back at me so I pissed.

"Fine!" I screamed at her looking for my purse and shoes.

"Fine!" She yelled back at me before heading out the front door.

"Umm I'll text you if we find him." Reid said while leaving out the door. "Call me tonight Murphy." He said before closing the door behind him silently unlike how his girlfriend went out it.

"Damn, things seem alittle tense between you and Carson." Murphy said while sitting up on the couch. "How'd you sleep love?" He asked in that amazing accent of his.

"Okay. I just have this huge headache now." I whined while putting on my shoes.

"We still on for tonight?" He asked and I nodded yes.

"8 at that one little restaurant in town right?" I asked and he nodded yes while he scratched his head.

"Fuck I need a shower!" He exclaimed before his phone started going off. "You fucking wanker! Where have you been all my life you low life piece of shit?" He said into his phone I just laughed. Who answers there phone like that? "I'm busy tonight bro… Tell him to sod off okay. No I don't give a fuck! No fuck you! Okay I'll be home in like 30. Bye."

"Let me guess Mark?" I asked and Murphy nodded.

"Gotta go." He said before coming over and kissing me on the forehead and leaving without another word. This guy wasn't so bad and I'd already seen his dick so I knew it was big.

"She's so heartless! What happened to my best friend because I don't see her in there anymore?" Carson yelled as they drove to the school. "Why are we going to the school? Do you honestly think he's back at that hell hole?" Carson screamed before Reid slammed on his breaks. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Okay I'm going to tell you this in the nicest way I know possible. You're being freaking crazy, okay? You need to calm down or I will and don't test me I will kick you out of my car. We're going to the school because it's the middle of November and I bet this is only place in town with a pool opened." And with that Reid started driving for the school again.

"Sorry." Carson finally spoke up.

"What was that?" Reid asked with a small smile spreading on his lips.

"I'm sorry and I love you." She said while rolling her eyes after having to say it over again.

"Apology accepted. I love you too." He told her with his eyes glued on as he drove closer to the school. "Why'd he fuck them up?" Reid asked out of know where. "I mean you're really the only girlfriend I've ever had and I don't want anyone else."

"Stop kissing my ass and drive!' Carson told him sternly, but Reid still wanted the damn answer. He couldn't understand why he'd messed up such a great thing. Ally would've done anything for him and he'd just thrown it away for a one night stand. One thing was for sure he was glad he'd skipped a year of college.

"She's pregnant?" Pogue asked as he sat at the kitchen table with Caleb.

"That's what she told me." Caleb told him before rubbing his hand down his face.

"But you're not sure are you?" Pogue asked and Caleb just shrugged.

"How'd you know Kate was for sure?" Caleb asked finally making eye contact with Pogue.

"She'd never lie to trap me. Plus she was in the hospital a couple days later. " Pogue said giving Caleb a duh face.

"Oh yeah…" Caleb said shaking his head while feeling like an idiot. He started rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean she's on birth control and we use condoms sometimes." He told his friend like it couldn't happen.

"Sarah's pregnant?" I asked standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Fuck." Pogue said and I just gave a weak smile.

"Congratulations?" I asked and I got a shrug from Caleb.

"We're not sure." He said quietly.

"How that?' I asked getting a banana off the counter which I than sat on top of.

"She just told me we haven't been to the doctor or anything." He said and I just nodded while unpeeling my banana.

"Awesome." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster up. "So I've got a date tonight." I told them smiling big. That's when I noticed the look Pogue gave Caleb. Was he really still into me?

"With who?" Pogue asked getting all protective brother on me.

"Murphy MacDonald." I told them with the wide smile still plastered on my face.

"I thought you guys already fucked?" Caleb asked and I rolled my eyes before huffing.

"I gave him head!" I stated making sure it was known. "There was no fucking!"

"Brother in the room!" Pogue said shaking his head. "I don't wanna know any of your sex life."

"I've only slept with two people. My sex life is basically none existent!" I told them while hopping off the counter. Caleb had a weird look on his face.

"Then why'd you and Ty break up?" He asked and Pogue gave me a look saying he wanted to know too.

"He fucked his roommates' ex." I told them while tearing up. "Happy?" I asked looking directly at Caleb before pushing passed him and out of the kitchen to the living room and up the stairs.

"So are you really marrying Sarah?" Pogue asked trying to avoid the subject of anything having to do with sex and his little sister.

"It's so creepy in here!" Carson complained as they stepped into the empty school.

"You're such a girl." Reid told her as she took hold of his hand.

"I mean look at this place." She said while looking around. "It's so big and so empty."

"Here we are." Reid said all cheery. "You want me to open the door?" He asked giving Carson a look asking if she was scared. She just rolled her eyes and opened the door. The lights were on and you could see on single person swimming down one of the lanes in the middle of the pool.

"I don't understand him." Carson told Reid before releasing his hand. "Who's this predictable?" She asked while walking into the pool room.

"Hey." Tyler said coming up out of the water and seeing the duo.

"Hey." They both said together.

"So why'd you disappear?" Carson asked being the good girlfriend of the best friend.

"Couldn't be there anymore." He sighed before rubbing his eyes and dragging his hand over his face. "Too many good memories of her I guess."

"Oh my god! Will you just get over the bitch?" Reid busted out and yelled. Carson and Tyler both looked at him in shock of his out burst.

"Umm excuse you?" Carson asked completely lost on the subject.

"You cheated on her so obviously you don't want her." Reid said trying to make since of it himself.

"Maybe I just need to see what else is out there?" Tyler asked making Carson shrug.

"Maybe." She told him trying to be reassuring.

"Just forget her!" Reid told him before clapping his hands. "Now come on let's go get something to eat!"

"Yeah, Caleb said he wants to go to Nikki's." She tried smiling and making it all happy.

"Yeah. I guess that sounds like fun." Tyler told them while getting out of the pool in his little speedo. "I'm gonna do get dressed meet you there?" He asked and Carson shook her head no.

"No. We'll meet you right out here." She told him sternly. "I don't need your ass disappearing on me again."

"Okay, mom." Ty joked before heading into the locker room. Reid smiled at Carson who just shrugged."He's like a brother to me." She told Reid explaining she didn't want anything to happen to him.

"A brother like how you consider Pogue, not like how Ally considers Caleb right?" Reid joked kinda knowing Carson would never betray him like that. Carson laughed before hitting him in the shoulder.

"Like he's my baby brother." She told Reid making him smiled even bigger.

"Good, because I don't want anything to happen between us." He told her before kissing her on the head and wrapping his arms around her.

"Awh, aren't you two just precious." Mark said while coming in the swim room.

"Thanks." Carson said as Reid kept on arm around her.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked noticing he had a towel.

"Going for a quick swim before my family shows up tomorrow. It's weird living in Ipswich when everyone else leaves for break. It's getting me ready for college life." He just smiled at the couple in front of him. "What fancy's you two here this time of day?" There was a pause but not long enough for them to respond. "Not skinny dipping I take it?" He said gesturing to their clothing.

"Waiting on Tyler." Carson told him.

"Oh, so is it true that my worthless brother is taking Ally on a date?" Mark asked.

"What?" Tyler asked behind Mark.

"Yeah. It's true." Reid said before Tyler decided it was time to go and stormed out of the room.

"Tyler!" Carson yelled running after him with Reid right behind her.

"Bye." Mark said shrugging obviously he said something he shouldn't have.

"Tyler!" Carson screamed again before she caught up to him.

"What do you want me to say? That I still want her? I do, and I don't want her dating other guys. Yes, I cheated. I was lonely. I was at Yale with no one. Here I have all of you." He said before taking a deep breath. "What am I gonna do? We've been broken up for a night and she already has a date."

"See she has options." Carson told him. "That's what she's probably trying to get through to you."

"What if she actually likes him?" Tyler asked her.

"So fucking what?" Reid asked and Carson just rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of you bitching about her. Okay? Let's go have some fun and get your mind off her." Tyler just nodded knowing Reid was probably right. Getting his mind off her was probably best right now.


	4. Chapter 4: Choices, choices, and more

The Covenant: Hidden Secrets

Ch. 4: Choices, choices, and more choices.

"Did you find him?" I asked Carson through the phone.

"Yes." She said keeping it short with me so I huffed.

"Can we please not fight? I just wanna be happy. I wanna be the care free Ally I was two years ago before all this drama." I told her and all I got was silence.

"I know. Me too." She agreed. "Everything was fine before you slept with Caleb… Too bad you can't take that back."

"I wish I could." I started crying. "Then I remember. If it hadn't happened I wouldn't have learned how much I loved Tyler. It kills me because I caused this big rift between all of us. It still hasn't healed and it's my entire fault!" I cried.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Carson breathed into the phone.

"Why? It was true." I told her while running my fingers through my blond hair. "I'm thinking about dying my hair brown again."

"No. If I could make my eyes black every time I used instead of white I would." She told me and I just shrugged.

"You don't have a constant reminder everyday of you life of that week in hell. One week, and it changed everything." I said wiping the tears from my face and sniffling.

"Fuck. Where are you?" She asked.

"My house. In my room… well bathroom." I finally stopped crying.

"Are you still going to dinner with Murphy?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I'm thinking about it… What are you doing tonight?" I asked curious if she had better plans.

"Everyone's going to Nicky's. Wanna come?" She asked and I took a deep breath.

"Even Ty?" I asked getting nervous.

"Yeah. You don't have to if you don't want to." She said and then I remember what I heard in the kitchen this morning.

"No, I'll go. Do you know about Caleb and Sarah? I asked wondering if this would all be okay.

"What about them?" She asked sounding concerned.

"I'm not trying to get him in-"

"Just tell me!" She kinda screamed.

"Sarah told Caleb she was pregnant." I said slowing not wanting to hurt her.

"What?" She asked I could hear the panic in her voice. "No, no way in hell!" She screamed. "I would rather have you knocked up with his baby. Not that that would make things any easier." We bother started laughing before she got serious again.

"You okay?" I asked concerned. I could practically hear her shaking her head.

"Yeah. Fine. I'm gonna go see you tonight." She hung up before I could even respond back.

"Do I invite Murphy or cancel on him?" I thought out loud to know one in particular. I just started typing on my phone.

"It says it's positive." Caleb said looking down at the test.

"Yeah." Sarah told him nodding. "I told you I'm pregnant."

"Is it mine?" Caleb asked and Sarah huffed.

"Of course. Who else's baby would I be carrying?" She asked while pacing the small bathroom fall back and forth.

"We did break up for two weeks last month." Caleb told her throwing the test into the trash. Sarah stopped dead in her tracks and pointed her finger at him.

"You're the one who slept around with anything with two sets of lips!" She snapped back making Caleb throw his hands up in surrendor as he sat on the side of the tub. Sarah started walking again as a thousand thoughts ran through her head.

"I slept with two other girls." He defended himself. "I told you that I didn't wanna know if anything happened between you and anyone else." He now started the think. Maybe she was with someone. Maybe it's not his baby and he still has a shot.

"What are we gonna do?" Sarah asked falling to her knees in a fit of tears.

"We're gonna have my baby." Caleb told her while making his way to Sarah. He slowly rubbed her back and tried to sooth her.

"Okay." She finally let out in a breathy huff.

"I missed this." Carson whispered into Reid's ear. He was straddling her on his bed as he kissed her neck trailing little kisses down her making her let out a small moan.

"Me too." He said quickly letting the words be felt on her skin. "You're so beautiful." Carson was getting impatient and suddenly flipped them so she was on top.

"You know I always like being in control." She told me before taking off her shirt and making a gesture for him to take his off. He quickly did so before they both attacked each other.

"I love you." He said as she started trailing kissed down his stomach. She slowly started undoing his belt making his anticipation and need grow more and more. "Stop teasing me!" He snapped raising his head up off the bed. Carson just smiled a wicked smile and moved even slower earning a huff from Reid as his head hit the pillow.

Carson pulled them off quickly before reaching her hand into his boxers and finding what she'd been waiting for. While stroking the soft but hard skin. She started going faster before licking the head and twirling her head around it. She then placed it in her mouth as far as it would go before touching the back of her throat. She did that over and over again until Reid couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck this." He said while pulling her up to the bed and undoing her pants. Carson was in a fit of laughter as this contained. That was until he had her naked and started kissing her nipples. That's when things got serious and she started whimpering into his touch. Even more so when he started playing with her inner thighs making her beg for his touch.

"Stop playing." Carson said laughing about it knowing he was paying her back for earlier.

"I'd ask you to tell me what you want but your body already is." He said while before playing with her inner folds feeling knowing how good he was making it feel because she was getting wetter and wetter he finally slipped his index finger while using his thump to work on her clit all while still kissing her.

"Fuck." Carson squealed into his mouth while coming. "Reid." She said shuddering into his hand and riding out her organism.

"You ready for what's next?" He asked slowly pulling his fingers out of her. She just nodded her head while lust filled eyes.

As I pulled into the driveway I knew it was a mistake. I looked up at the big house I'd spent so much time in over my whole childhood. There was a single car in the drive way. A 2006 silver ford mustang. I shook my head and closed my eyes trying to muster up the strength to walk in. I hurried up and shut off the car taking the keys out of the ignition before I could stop myself. I got out of the car and hurried to the front door not even bothering knocking or ringing the doorbell. The house was so big it was rarely heard anywhere but the living room and kitchen.

"Hello?" I said coming in and not seeing a trace of anyone in sight. Sighing loudly I made my way through the living room so I could get to the stairs more quickly to get this over with. Making my way up the stairs I quickly flashed back to over ten big memories that happened on these very stairs. I was starting to feel old. I mean I was almost 18. I was thinking so hard I missed a step and slipped. "Shit." I said under my breath thinking myself for wearing tennis shoes instead of hells for this expedition.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked coming out of nowhere.

"Um is Caleb here?" I asked while climbing the rest of the stairs.

"Yes. What are you doing here?" She asked again and I huffed.

"I need to talk to Caleb." I told her making it clear I wasn't interested in her at all.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant too?" She snapped and I laughed.

"Bitch, I haven't had sex in 3 ½ months. If I was pregnant, it would be Tyler's." I told her getting sassy and impatient. "Is he in his room?"

"Yes." She told while standing with her hands on her hips looking down at her.

"Thanks." I said while walking past her to the bedroom. I knocked briefly before going in. The bathroom door came opened and he looked shocked to see me.

"Can we talk?" I asked and he looked at something behind me and I turned and saw Sarah. "Alone."

"Can you give us a minute?" Caleb asked looking at Sarah.

"About what?" She asked with her hands still firmly planted on her hips.

"It's private." I told her while fidgeting with my hands.

"I'll kick your ass if you touch him." She said before walking away and I just rolled my eyes. I quickly went and shut the door and turned around slowly giving Caleb a weak wave.

"Hey." I said and he waved back cracking a smile.

"Hey." He said before sitting down on his bed. He gestured to the empty spot next to him. I shook my head no.

"We've have a bad history with that bed." I said while pacing the room.

"I thought it was pretty good." He joked and I blushed before covering my face with my hands. "You're so cute when you blush." He said smiling and I shook my head no.

"No. Stop with the sweet talk. You've got a baby mama now." I said before getting serious and sighing. "Besides I just came here to drop this off." I walked towards him and took off the ring.

"You wore it?" He asked and I nodded.

"Basically every time Tyler and I broke up." I told him being honest. "It made me safe… or wanted or some shit." I said sighing. "So why wouldn't we of worked out?" I asked wanting to know what he meant on the phone.

"Because you never even gave us a chance." He said looking at the floor. "You had a choice, you didn't choose me."

"He almost died." I whispered getting frustrated.

"But he didn't. I told you I wanted you and you still choose him over me." He said no getting angry.

"It doesn't matter now anyways." I shrugged. "You've got a baby on the way and I've got college."

"She's not pregnant." He told me quietly looking at the floor with a hurt expression on his face.

"How do you know?" I asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"She does this thing when she's lying where she brings up my mistakes." He said shrugging. "After the doctors appointment tomorrow I'm dumping her ass."

"What are you gonna do after that?" I asked and he smiled.

"Hopefully you." He smirked at me and I smiled knowing I basically asked for that one.

"You." I said shaking my head. "So funny." I wiggled my finger in his face.

"You know Ally I really have missed that tight p-" I stopped him with a kiss.

"I'm such a whore." I said to myself while looking away from him not knowing what he was gonna say.

"No you're not." He said bringing my face to look at his. His deep chocolate eyes looked at me seriously while he spoke.

"You've slept with two guys. Two guys in four years of high school. That's impressive." I just smiled softly.

"Not knowing who you want to be with. Whore move. One I've made too many times to count." I just shook my head hoping new thoughts would form.

"Be with me." He said softly. "Give us the shot you didn't two years ago." He slipped the ring back on my finger.

"I-" Then I was cut off before I could even get a word in.

"I need your help." Sarah said coming over the Caleb.

"Thanks for the help." I told Caleb fake smiling. "See you guys here tomorrow." With that I walked out of the house and climbed into the car before dialing my best friend.

"I need you." I told her as the tears started the fall.

"Where are you?" She asked while getting out bed with Reid.


	5. Chapter 5: Overacting

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE & THANK YOU!:)**

* * *

**The Covenant: Hidden Secrets**

**Ch. 5. Overacting.**

"Where are you?" She asked again screaming it at me this time.

"Your house. Why'd I go talk to him?" I asked sobbing into my steering wheel.

"Talk to who honey? Why are you at my house?" Carson asked while getting dressed making Reid do the same.

"Caleb." I cried. "I don't know what to do!" I screamed letting out my frustration as the tears flowed down my face.

"Stay there." She told me and I shook my head.

"No." I told her while starting my car. "I'm going home it's only 10 minutes away."

"You're crying. I don't want you to wreck." She said with real concern in her voice. "It's almost dark too. I'm worried. Let me come too you."

"Just meet me at my house. Are we still going to Nikki's?" I asked sniffling up my tears.

"I am. You don't have to if you're not up to it." She said while gathering up all of her stuff. "Reid and I will be there in 20 minutes. Do you need anything?"

"Ice cream cookie dough." Reid shouted and I laughed smiling.

"Yes, please." I told them. "I'm gonna get off here so I can drive bye."

"I'm gonna kill my brother!" Carson screamed throwing her phone and looking for her shoes. "That son of a bitch is confusing her."

"How?" Reid asked wondering what was really going on.

"I don't know, but it's Ally and Caleb. He probably wants in her pants again." Carson told him while getting frustrated with her shoes.

"So did she want the ice cream?" Reid asked with a smile. "Because I want some ice cream." Carson just laughed at her boyfriend being such a pig.

"Should we take this too?" She asked raising a bottle of vodka.

"I think yes!" Reid said smiling. "This is my first girl's night." He clapped and Carson started shaking her head.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" She asked joking around before kissing him on the lips. "Thanks for being so good to me and my crazy best friend."

"Anything for you." He said while cupping her face in his hands before kissing her. "Now let's go get ice cream. I've got a craving."

"Hey, you're home. Where have you been?" Kate asked seeing me come in but stopped when she saw my red eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just ran over a squirrel on my way home. It scared the shit out of me." I lied before looking down at my nephew. "Hey little man." I said while picking him up.

"Shit." He repeated me and I shook my head no and smacked his lips lighting.

"No. You don't say that." He then deiced he wanted to cry about it and wanted his mommy. I passed him over to Kate and made my way to my room.

I made my way to my bathroom and hit the floor crying. The cold floor was always a strange comfort to me but I pulled myself up and started undressing for a hot shower. It was only 4 o' clock and I just wanted to go to sleep. My choices; I could take Tyler back and have him possibly cheat on me again or I could give Murphy a shot or actually try a relationship out with Caleb.

"Ally!" I woke up chocking on water and freezing.

"What happened?" I asked and Carson started covering my naked body in a towel.

"Did you black out?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I was… I. I don't remember." I said freaking out. "I was standing in the shower then you were yelling at me."

"Did you have another nightmare thing maybe?" Reid asked and I shook my head no.

"I always remembered those. This was like I just blacked out. Not like my fainting because those I always felt." I was confused and I just shivered. "Can you hand me my robe?" Pogue handed it to me and gave me a concerning look.

"How'd you know?" He asked Carson who just shrugged.

"I just felt something was wrong." She said and I gave her my best concerned look.

"She ran in here as soon as I parked the car." Reid said and I just hugged my arms tighter to my body.

"You guys really think something is happening again?" Pogue asked getting worried. "I've got a kid now I can't die."

"Something's happening to me Pogue." I cried and he came over and wrapped his arms around me and hug.

"I know. I just I don't want anything bad happening. I have too much to loose." He said into my ear as if we were telling each other secrets. "Get ready you guys we're all meeting at 6." He told us while leaving the room.

"You still up for it?" Reid asked me with a genuine concerned look.

"Yeah. FUCK!" I stomped out of the bathroom to my purse and pulled out my phone and dialed Murphy.

"Yeah!" Mark said answering the phone and I huffed.

"Is Murphy their?" I asked getting impatient.

"It's your damn bird!" Mark yelled so loud I had to remove the phone from my ear.

"Sorry about that he's fucking buckled as shit!" Murphy laughed loudly into the phone and I shook my head not wanting to deal with this.

"Um so about to tonight-"

"You're cancelling on me aren't you?" He asked suddenly getting serious and I just nodded.

"I don't know what to do Murph." I said sighing loudly. "Like last night I thought I did… But I don't."

"Just promise me you won't go back to him right away." He asked making me laugh lightly.

"Anything for you." I said earning a small chuckle from him.

"Fuck. I've gotta go Mark and my Da are about to start off. Call me later?" He asked and I just said yes quickly before hanging up.

"We need to do something about all this." I said while slipping the robe on over the towel before turning around and dropping the towel and tying the robe around myself.

"What can we actually do?" Reid asked looking at Carson and I who just shrugged.

"We can try to prevent any of us from dying." I told him looking at Carson knowing she was thinking of her dad.

"But how?" Reid asked again and I just shrugged while running my fingers though my wet hair. I used to make it dry and curly so I didn't have to do it. I got an eye roll from Carson and I just flipped her off.

"We can um just have a little meeting the six of us tonight." I said after that light bulb went off in my bed.

"Sounds good to me." Carson said while sitting down on my bed and pulling a bottle of vodka from her bag. "Want?" she asked and I smiled.

"Yes and where's the ice cream?" I pointed a finger at Reid knowing he would know.

"Fridge downstairs." He said putting his hands up. "I'm gonna find Pogue so you can get dressed." He said while leaving me and Carson alone.

"What'd my brother do?" Carson asked while walking over to me and handing me the bottle.

"He's just playing with my head to get back into my pants." I told her while putting my hand in her face so she would see the ring.

"Are you serious?" She asked grabbing my finger and almost pulling it out of place.

"Ow! It's still attached!" I told her while snatching it back.

"What'd he say when he gave it to you?" She asked getting serious.

"This time or the first time?" I asked quietly. She looked at me with a mean, hurt, confused look on her face. Like she couldn't decide what to do or say. She then placed her hands on her hips before huffing.

"What do you mean this time or the first time?

"The first time he said "because Carson is my sister and I'm not in love with her" this time he said "Be with me, give me the shot you didn't two years ago." I said before taking a huge drink of the clear liquid in the bottle.

"What'd you say?" She asked leaning on the desk behind her.

"Both I was cut off. He kissed me the first time and I ran away and then Sarah walked in tonight." I said shaking my head of the memories. "Everything is complicated… I think I might give him a shot."

"You're fucking crazy!" Carson shouted before seeing the very sad look on my face. "Just please don't make any decisions tonight. Please?"

"Yeah. I'll try. Now let's get ready!" I told her while slipping out of my robe and into my closet quickly to get dressed.

"Boom!" Jaxson would say every time he would pound it with Reid.

"Why is your kid so cool?" Reid asked Pogue as they sat downstairs.

"Because he's my kid." Pogue said while picking him up.

"Food!" Jaxson screamed while squirming in Pogues arms.

"We'll he's very demanding isn't he." Reid joked as they walked to the kitchen.

"He's hungry, who's happy when they're hungry?" Kate asked coming out of nowhere.

"Juice or Milk?" Kate asked Jaxson as Pogue put him in his highchair.

"Juice." Jaxson screamed at her.

"Does he always do that?" Reid asked looking at the kid all cock eyes and catawampus.

"He's in a screaming phase because of Aunt Ally." Kate said in a not so nice tone.

"Oh." Reid said looking at the floor knowing he hit a nerve.

"She gets excited when she's with him." Pogue defended his little sister.

"I know. It's just does she have to be so immature and scream with him?" Kate asked while cutting up the hotdogs on the Cars plate in front of her.

"Are you sure this doesn't have to deal with the phone call you just got from Sarah?" Pogue asked knowing all the history was bound to get to everyone one of these days.

"Caleb broke up with her on the day Ally just drops by. Coincidence?" She kinda screamed while putting the plate and cup on his highchair.

"Probably because Ally called Carson crying after talking to him." Reid piped in not wanting the drama to get the best of everyone.

"Oh." Kate said before leaving the room.

"Do girls always have to overreact?" Pogue asked while ruffling Jaxsons hair while he tried getting pogue to eat a hotdog.

"Who says we do that?" I asked coming around the corner.

"I do!" My brother chimed in quickly and I just stuck my tongue out at him. Jaxson coppied me and ended up spitting a hot dog out. We all laughed at him. "You look good tonight sis."

"Thank you." I said while twirling around knowing the last couple of weeks I hadn't put much effort into anything.

"Let's bounce bitches!" Carson screamed coming into the kitchen getting daggers from Pogue.

"The kid!" He said using his head to say watch your langue.

"Is mom watching him?" I asked walking over to my nephew and kissing him on his head.

"Sissy!" He screamed and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sissy?" Reid asked and I shrugged.

"It's what he came up with so I'm okay with it." I said making sure Reid got the point.

"Um no I'm gonna stay with him." Kate said while walking into the kitchen with Sarah. Her eyes were all red and puffy and I resisted the urge to ask her what was wrong.

"You okay?" Carson asked seeing her eyes.

"No." Sarah sniffled. "Your brother broke up with me." She then busted into tears.

"I thought you were with child?" Carson asked confused before giving me a look and I just raised my eyebrows.

"We moved the doctors appoint to today so we wouldn't have to get up early tomorrow." She started crying again and had to stop. "They say I was never pregnant and the test was a false negative." She started crying again while Kate held her up and rubbed her back. "He broke up with me saying it was too close of a call for him. He broke up with me after two years, because I thought I was pregnant."

"Well we've gotta get going." Reid said bringing all of us out of our daze of staring at the crazy crying not pregnant lady in my kitchen.

"Okay. Have fun." Kate said while sitting down at the table with a still crying Sarah. I took one last look at her before leaving the kitchen behind everyone.

"Tyler's here." Reid said seeing the hummer pull up outside as he opened the door.

"Why?" I asked not really wanting to see him yet.

"Why does it matter?" Reid asked getting snippy.

"Because I don't wanna see him yet." I said looking at him in the hummer.

"Listen here little twig! You're gonna get in that hummer and you're gonna pretend to be happy. You'll be nice to my best friend or I'll shove that ice cream that's in the freezer down your throat so you'll choke and die on it." He said looking at me with a straight face. I just gulped down the lump in my throat and nodded.

"K." I said while walking out of the house.

"What the fuck was that?" Carson asked hitting Reid.

"Nothing." Reid smiled while walking to the passenger seat of the hummer.

"This should be fun." Pogue laughed while walking out behind Carson and over to his bike and grabbing his helmet and heading to Nicky's.

* * *

**Authors Note: ** I'm gonna try so hard to update way more this year. I feel horrible that through this whole year i've only updated four times. I'm gonna try to do it atleast once a month. Please review too. It means alot, even if it's anonymous. Thanks guys.:) & if you have any questions just let me know!


End file.
